


Ikebukuro Station

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Day 3, M/M, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week 2019, TobiDeiWeek, Trains, obidei, on the train, tobideiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: A gentle chime rings through the station and the train comes rushing in.





	Ikebukuro Station

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

A gentle chime rings through the station and the train comes rushing in. Obito follows the line and steps into the cart. People push in against him, trying to squeeze as many as they can onto the train.

When the train jerks into motion, someone bumps into him.

“Oh, sorry,” Obito says automatically. He moves to stand a little away, but he finds that he cannot move.

Standing awkwardly, he feels the person still pressed up against him, forced to proximity by the sheer amount of people in the cart.

“Uh,” the person says, craning his neck up to look at Obito. “Oh,” he says, eyebrows furrowed, “do I know you, yeah?”

Obito looks down at the man, hidden partially by being under his arm and his suit jacket. Despite that, he does seem familiar. “I feel like I do,” Obito says. “You sound familiar.”

“Tobi?”

“Oh!” Obito blinks. “No one’s called me that for years, Deidara-senpai.”

Deidara snorts. “You don’t need to call me that anymore, hm.”

“For old time’s sake,” Obito says. “So did you just get off work?”

“Oh, yeah,” Deidara says. “I work at Badger, hm.”

“No way, me too!”

“Huh,” Deidara says, pushing a little away from him to give him a look. “Accounting department?”

“Haha, no,” Obito says. “Law department.”

“Hm,” Deidara hums, turning away. “Didn’t know you were smart.”

“You don’t know a lot of things about me, _senpai_.”

“Alright, okay,” Deidara says.

The next station rolls around and people mutter their apologies as they try to push their way to the exit. Deidara stumbles and he reaches for the pole, but he places his hand on Obito’s instead.

Obito clears his throat and they move their hands away. The cart empties for a second before another rush of people flood it.

“Well,” Obito says when the train jerks to life again. “Where are you headed to?”

“Ikebukuro,” Deidara replies, voice soft.

“Me too,” Obito replies.

“Are you just stalking me?”

“I wish,” Obito says, rolling his eyes. “Who wouldn’t want to stalk you.”

“Thanks,” Deidara says, jabbing his elbow in Obito’s side.

“What are you doing later? You hungry?”

“A bit,” Deidara replies. “I have some leftovers in the fridge, hm.”

“Nah,” Obito says. “We’re going to eat some ramen.”

“I don’t want to eat ramen.”

“C’mon,” he says, “my treat.”

“Well, if you say so. Can’t say no to free food.”

Obito laughs. The train jerks and the people move with it. Obito reaches out and wraps his arm around Deidara to keep him still.

“We can get ramen,” Obito says, arm still around Deidara, “just like the good ole times.”

“You and I remember those times very differently, hm.”

Obito remembers sitting with Deidara, minds still whirring from extra curriculum lessons, and scoffing down hot ramen in the cold October night.

“I don’t think I’m remembering it differently than you.”

Deidara shakes his head, turning his head away. “You’re pretty thick sometimes,” is Deidara’s only reply.

“I don’t get it,” Obito says.

“Whatever, Tobi,” Deidara says. “Just remember not to go home immediately afterward this time.”

Obito grins and scratches his head. “I don’t get it,” he repeats.

Deidara just shakes his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 3 of TobiDei Week 2019!
> 
> Anyway, I imagine this as they'd had a thing going on back when they went to the same school and Deidara was always waiting for Tobi to make the first move, but he never did. Now either by chance or by fate Obito's been given another chance to fulfill his duty.
> 
> I called it Ikebukuro Station because I lived in a hotel near there when I visited Tokyo!
> 
> If you can donate to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez) it would be great! You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
